Not so Merry
by sodabikarbona
Summary: Cursed mistletoe? Damn you Peeves!


Christmas time was Roses' favorite time of the year. The entire family would get together to celebrate, mum would be running around to make sure everything was perfect, and dad would sit around and get in mum's way.

Holiday break from Hogwarts wasn't for another week, which meant Rose still had her prefect duties to think about, as well as finishing that paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lately, however, her head had been in the clouds, and she couldn't finish anything she started.

She was walking back to her dorm after a late dinner one Friday evening, minding her own business, with a hand full of books she had just gotten from the library for that same essay. Hogwarts was most beautiful around Christmas time, and she couldn't help but gaze at the decorations around her. The entire castle was decorated in the Christmas spirit, with mistletoe hiding around corners and big Christmas trees in almost every common room. She smiled to herself, and turned the corner to head upstairs, when she collided with something else. She dropped her books on the floor, and she looked up at the figure in front of her with a frown.

"How many books can you take out at once?" Scorpius Malfoy let out a laugh and bent down to help Rose pick up her books. She snatched the books up before he could get to them, and rolled her eyes at him, ignoring his comment. She stepped around him, and passed by without a word.

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Rosie?" he turned after her and grabbed her arm. She stopped in her tracks.

_Rosie_. She groaned inwardly. He had to go there.

She wasn't mad.

Not really, because the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't care.

She just couldn't figure out what was really bothering her.

He had told his little dim witted girlfriend about her crush on Lorcan Scamander, and by the end of the week, the entire school was gossiping about her. Just because she hadn't had a _real_ boyfriend. Ever.

Needless to say, Lorcan himself had seeked her out. She would have been ecstatic about it if he hadn't attempted to molest her in the back of the library after five minutes. She's thought about laying that on Malfoy, making him feel guilty, but decided against it - for Lorcan's safety.

"I'm not mad," she turned to face him. His eyebrows were scrunched together, as his mouth downturned into a frown. She took a step backwards through the archway she was initially passing through, in hopes of escaping him and not having to talk now.

"Then why have you been ignoring me," he took a step forward, the frown looped into a small smirk.

Thats when she felt it. A sort of pull inside of her. She felt hot all of a sudden, as if every nerve in her body was on fire.

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. He had a panicked expression on his face and he exhaled gruffly, taking a step towards her.

Her books fell out of her arms once again, and she looked down at them as they lay scattered on the floor around her. He took another step, kicking one of her books as his foot came right by hers. He was so close, she could smell him as if he was every where around her. Her hands came up against his chest, and they slid up to his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and looked up at him.

"I don't know," he mumbled, and extended his arms out, above her head, and against the stone archway. "I can't control -" he exhaled, and let out a grunt that sounded too much like a moan. He closed his eyes shut and his forehead fell into the crook of her neck. She let out a soft gasp, and he pushed her body against the wall.

"Rosie," she heard him mumble into her neck and then she felt his soft lips as he placed a kiss right where the top of her sweater came against her neck.

Her body shook, and her mind clouded over as if she were drunk. She felt the little nagging feeling deep in her gut, and that voice in her head, but it all felt and sounded too far away. She felt like she was falling into something warm and wonderful. It smelled good, it felt good, and she was slowly losing all rational thought.

Her arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer, and she stood on the tip of her toes to reach him. His arms came around her middle, and he pulled her even closer, pressing her soft body against his harder one. He smelled just as she knew him to smell, cologne, and just a certain smell she pertained only to him.

Never did that smell make her feel so much. She felt as if she was on fire, and it was getting worse each second. And by worse, she meant better.

He started kissing her neck again. Softly, nipping at the skin as he trailed up. He kissed right underneath her ear and her head lulled to the other side, allowing him better access. Then, as she turned her head, she saw it. Right there, in the middle of the stony ceiling, in a crack between the stones, was a small mistletoe.

"Cursed," she moaned. "The mistletoe is cursed. Thats why - " she trailed off as he took her earlobe into his mouth, and slowly sucked it.

She'd heard that Peeves had cursed a few mistletoe's around the grounds, but it was just rumors, something the students talked about every Christmas, but no one experienced. Those caught underneath would be cursed with boils, not _this_.

He was still kissing her neck, trailing higher, across her jaw as his hands slipped lower. He palmed her ass with both hands and she let out a soft moan. He trailed his hands underneath her skirt, under her buttocks, and lifted her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around him, and she rested her arms on his shoulders.

His usually bright grey eyes were darker, as if he had just woken up.

"You forgive me Rosie, " he whispered against her mouth. "Yeah?" he leaned in and their lips touched slightly and he waited for her to respond before kissing her.

She felt herself nod, and she made a little sound of agreement.

He kissed her slowly, slipping his tongue in, seeking hers. She had kissed a few boys, but never like this. Never against the wall. One hand held her in place, squeezing her ass in rhythm of his kisses, and the other he trailed up her side, to her breast. He palmed her breast, massaging her slowly through her clothing, and she disconnected their lips, pulling back slightly. She let out a moan, and tightened her legs around him, arching her chest up. He kissed down her neck, nipping at the soft skin, and she leaned her head against the stony wall.

She couldn't think straight. He was massaging her breast and that is all she could focus on, his hand on her. Her breast's were always so sensitive, and she could make herself come with a few strokes and touches. He kissed down her chest, his hand leaving her breast to pull at her buttoned shirt. He unbuttoned enough buttons to pull down the cup of her bra, and take her breast in his mouth. She let out a cry and he slid both hands down to her ass, holding her against himself as he sucked and nibbled on her breast. He began pumping into her, she could feel how hard he was as he rubbed against her. He kissed her again, still grinding into her against the wall. He kissed across her collar bone, and down between the slit of her shirt which had closed over her chest. He took the cloth covered breast into his mouth and pushed his tongue against her nipple.

She inhaled hard and then went still. He stopped thrusting into her, and he raised his head from her chest. His grip on her loosened, and she slid down his body, brushing up against his hardness. Rose quickly covered herself, and pushed him away slightly. He was frozen, staring at her, but she refused to look up at him. She turned and ran as fast and as far as she could. Scorpius leaned against the stony wall, still dazed and confused.

--------------


End file.
